Because the night: NYC awaits
by T.J. Wise
Summary: Damon & Elena elope to NYC. " From the marble floors to the marble walls, from the sweeping staircase to the beautiful glass sculpture, the whole set up was exquisite, exuded class and was exceptionally charming; just like the man that brought her here." LEMONS! Elena & Damon and brief Steroline
1. Lovers elope

**AN: So this is sort of a sequel to my other FanFiction "Stand By me" - I still haven't decided if I am done with it but was compelled to write this story after 16.**

**I am assuming that all that are reading this have watched S4 E16 "Bring it on". I found the episode a bit blah, but am hoping that the D&E escapade to NYC will be fun and that maybe it is a ploy by Damon to make Elena get back in touch with her emotions. Well, I can dream right?**

**I lived in NYC a short time a while back and I am doing my best to make this as authentic and filled with real facts as possible. **

**This may be a one shot or not, it depends if I feel inspired to write more and of how fast I can write before the TV show tells its version of the story. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_**

_...Lots of blah plot lines..._

_Haley is back, flirting and teasing Klaus; Elena now hates Caroline - apparently; Tyler leaves the deed of his house to Matt and breaks off with Caroline via written letter - but it's ok because he will love her forever (ugh!); Elena flashes Stefan, Damon and Caroline in a somewhat hilarious scene - the boy's faces are priceless; Elena pouts - a lot; Stefan and Caroline hint at the possibility of being something more; Stefan has fun - alert the media!; Rebecca and Damon are hot on Katherine's trail; Damon doesn't blink at the fact that Rebecca revealed that Shamus is dead (uh, who's the dude with Bonnie then?) and seems unconcerned with the fact that the oldest bad boy vampire in history is in town robbing blood banks dry; Damon kills a vampire named Will for whom he apparently cares for (and the reason why he is inspired to go to NYC), because he has the equivalent of vampire rabies **even if** Rebecca has a cure; **Damon and Elena elope to NYC.**_

*****I'm going to concentrate on that last one :)*****

* * *

**Chapter 1: Team "I don't give a dam anymore" elopes**

"Wake up sleepy" - Damon nudged Elena softly awake as he stopped his vintage camaro at the entrance of the most sumptuous hotel.

Elena blinked disorientated; taking in the curved marble facade, the carved Asiatic fan with the words Mandarin Oriental underneath it, the face of a polite stranger and, finally, Damon's extended hand.

She bit her lower lip hesitantly, still groggy from sleep, trying to clear the fog of her mind. Clarity was not helped when she looked up and was meet with intense blue eyes that watched her with something akin to adoration.

"New York?" - Elena asked hesitantly as she placed her hand in his and climbed out of the car.

"New York." - Damon replied with a smirk, bringing the back of her hand to his lips and kissing it reverently, making her legs go weak.

As the valet took the car away, Damon escorted her through the lavish lobby towards the front desk.

Whatever Damon said or did when he reached it Elena didn't know. She was too distracted looking around and taking her surroundings in to care. Till now, the Lockwood's Mansion had been the most impressive thing her small town eyes had ever seen. This hotel lobby made Tyler's home look like a cheap set up and Elena was enthralled. From the marble floors to the marble walls, from the sweeping staircase to the beautiful glass sculpture, the whole set up was exquisite, exuded class and was exceptionally charming; just like the man that brought her here.

Elena turned around searching for Damon, as if sensing the moment her eyes touched him, he looked over his shoulder, sending her one of his blazing looks. Elena returned an equally scorching smile and then motioned to the lady behind the reception desk who now stood gazing into nothing and holding a room key up.

Elena could hear Damon's quiet chuckle as he grabbed the key from the catatonic woman and strutted towards where she stood. Damon's steady hand touched Elena's elbow and guided her towards the elevators. Still gawking at the decor, Elena let herself be guided by him, enjoying the heated looks Damon was casting her way. He clearly liked seeing her like this, all wondrous eyes, living in the present and his, only his. Zero emotional baggage weighing on her shoulders, no reproachful looks or drama. Right here, right now, it was just Elena, him and a good time.

The elevator went up and up and up until a ding unglued Elena's stare from Damon's perfect form. She moved a little out of the elevator and then stood there as if stupefied into stillness, her eyes disbelieving.

Damon, who hadn't moved a muscle when the doors opened, pushed himself off lazily from his leaning position against the elevator wall to come by her side.

He was delighted with the way Elena's jaw slackened when she took in the Oriental Suite. It was stylishly furnished in a way that both agreed with Damon's masculinity but that catered to her feminine taste as well.

"We are really staying here?" – Elena asked like a little girl who just got free tickets to Disneyland.

Damon, by way of reply, chuckled and with a soft touch at the base of her spine, encouraged Elena forward and further into the room.

"We are." - he purred in her ear making Elena shiver in response.

"Damon" – his name escaped her lips in a traitorous moan making Damon smirk at how responsive Elena was.

"It's so easy to distract you babe." - he chuckled as he grazed his sharp incisors against the downy skin of her neck making her quiver.

"Only by you Damon.." - she answered softly as he skimmed his hand down her sides and she wrapped her arm behind his neck - "Only by you..."- she whispered again.

Elena's breath hitched when she felt Damon's hand dip inside the front of her jeans, right inside her panties, mercilessly going in for the kill by applying pressure to her nub with dexterous fingers.

Elena's head fell back almost involuntarily against Damon's shoulder, her body arching in pleasure, further exposing her delicious vein to his hungry lips.

Damon wasn't one to normally hold back, but this was Elena; his Elena. So much so that, at this point, it was more instinctive to him to be careful than to surrender to his own primal urges.

Sensing his hesitation and in the name of a higher purpose, Elena turned around in his arms trying to ignore the loss of his pleasuring fingers, .

Elena raised her hands to his beautiful face and looked Damon deep into his blue eyes.

"Stop holding back." - she commanded softly-"I'm strong, I'm _not_ going break Damon."

Damon inhaled sharply and nodded minutely, but his lips were still clamped into a thin line.

"I mean it, Damon." - Elena entreated with a tinge of frustration in her voice -"I chose _you_. _You_ as you are." - she searched his eyes trying to infuse every word with purpose and meaning - "You; the good, the bad, the rough, the passionate, the headstrong, the loyal and good time sex god." - she finished teasingly - "Or was that all talk?" - Elena flirted with a sly smile.

A dazzling smirk bloomed on Damon's kissable lips, all his swagger back in place as he slowly brought his hand to his lips and sucked each finger sensuously clean of Elena's juices. Elena felt the heat rise low on her belly at the gesture, her core becoming even wetter and needy as she watched Damon's actions from under heavy eyelashes.

Damon's now clean hand joined the other as they both traveled to Elena's waist and anchored themselves in the exposed skin just above her jeans. He tugged Elena closer and ground his hips against hers sensually, making her feel the bulge in his pants, a declaration of his desire for her and a clear response to her challenge.

Elena opened her mouth to say something but the words died out under Damon's smoldering gaze.

"No more talking." he whispered lowly, letting his blue eyes burn her retina and his breath fan over her starved lips.

Butterflies erupted aflutter inside of her and Elena barely had time to gasp before being unceremoniously turned around, pressed face first flat against the nearest wall with her hands gathered above her head and secured in Damon's strong hold.

"Don't move."- came Damon's silky whisper against the nape of her hair and Elena's body trembled in anticipation.

With his hands skimming down her sides, barely touching but oh so near to the places she wanted them, Damon softly bit a trail over the covered skin off her back making Elena squirm with desire. His blunt bites were a loving eulogy to her body and the electricity that existed between them.

When Damon reached her lower back, his hands reverentially traced the roundness of Elena's bottom, pressing the two halves together and pushing the heels of his joined hands against her core. Elena pushed back into the pressure, desperate for contact and stimulation, moaning at the relief and angling her top half forward to give Damon better access.

"I told you not to move"- Damon chastised -" Now I will have to punish you a little." - he threatened adding fuel to Elena's arousal.

Damon ran his nails over her covered core, thoroughly enjoying the wetness seeping through the fabric and the way the gesture enticed the woman he was pleasing.

"Always so willing and ready..." He taunted her as he placed himself between her legs and bit her clit through the jeans. The sensation was exquisite and Elena's hips pressed her blazing core further into the pressure of his teeth. The line between pleasure and pain blurred further as Damon started to nibble around the length of her core in a practiced rhythm that had Elena practically convulsing into her orgasm.

Feeling Elena's body tremble and her knees buckle as she rode her bliss, Damon stood up and, keeping his hand pressure where she needed it most, let her ride the full sensation to the very end.

When her body spasms diminished, Damon moved a completely bewitched Elena to the edge of the palatial bed. Swiftly divesting her of her clothes, Damon bent her knees and spread her legs apart to reveal a feast befitting the starved man he was. Eagerly, Damon dove into Elena's glistening core and started lapping at her juices, making Elena squirm at the overwhelming sensation. She could barely keep her ultra sensitive body from pushing off the bed, but Damon's steadying hand kept her in place, a willing victim to his oral assault.

"Oh,oh... Stop" - she would whimper as her hips pushed themselves against Damon eager mouth, clearly wanting him to continue his caresses.

Eventually, Damon lifted his wicked gaze to meet hers, eyes dark and volatile, lips glistening and coated in Elena's arousal. And dam him if he wasn't the most delicious thing she had ever laid eyes on.

"Never"- he hissed, eyes never leaving hers, giving her core a long and slow debauched lick - "This is mine. _You are mine_." - he proclaimed possessively before diving back and starting to tongue fuck her into oblivion.

Elena, under his assault, trashed in the bed from over stimulation, trying to gather her wits but lost to the sensations Damon was provoking. Her last coherent thought was to wonder how many orgasms a person could have in an hour.

'Fuuuuck" - she wailed going out of her mind as she felt the sharpness of his fang pierce her clit.

A mind blowing pleasure like a hot iron blinding white light overtook all her senses, making Elena's body arch as far as it could off the bed before she collapsed unconscious from the intensity of Damon's idea of foreplay.

Damon watched her limp body with adoration for a couple of seconds, caressing it softly as the tremors subsided, before scooping Elena up and placing her carefully under the sheets.

She would be out for a couple of hours at least, of that he was sure. Damon would have loved to join her immediately and cuddle up. Regretfully he had a bad case of blue balls, so a cold shower of a do-it-yourself rub was in order.

As he walked towards the black marbled bathroom he pondered if he had in him to wait until sleeping beauty woke up to get his fix.

* * *

**An: Hope you liked it. R&R xoxo**


	2. Losses and winnings

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews, reads and follows! Here is chapter 2.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_**

_'Fuuuuck" - Elena wailed going out of her mind as she felt the sharpness of Damon's fang pierce her clit._

_A mind blowing pleasure like a hot iron blinding white light overtook all her senses, making Elena's body arch as far as it could off the bed before she collapsed unconscious from the intensity of Damon's idea of foreplay._

_Damon watched her limp body with adoration for a couple of seconds, caressing it softly as the tremors subsided, before scooping Elena up and placing her carefully under the sheets._

_She would be out for a couple of hours at least, of that he was sure. Damon would have loved to join her immediately and cuddle up. Regretfully he had a bad case of blue balls, so a cold shower of a do-it-yourself rub was in order._

_As he walked towards the black marbled bathroom he pondered if he had in him to wait until sleeping beauty woke up to get his fix._

* * *

"I can't take this." - Stefan paced up and down the living room like a caged animal - " I can't... I simply can't..."

Caroline watched him with evident concern. Stefan had called her a while ago to tell her that Damon and Elena had eloped. Stefan had been so frantic that Caroline sped towards the Boarding House whilst still on the phone to see if he was alright. Well, he clearly wasn't.

'Stefan..." - Caroline started again for the eleventh time.

"Don't say it's going to be alright Caroline..." - Stefan interrupted in a plea -"Just don't..." - he said running his hands over his hair maniacally - " Because it is never going to be ok Caroline..."- he announced as his voice faltered.

Stefan dropped himself in the sofa, trying to hold back the wrecking sobs that threatened to escape at any minute. He was breaking, he was shattering, he was loosing it.

Caroline's soft hand settled over his hunched back, a tentative and careful touch as if indeed he was made of glass. It was all that it took for his control to fracture... Stefan launched himself at Caroline's waist, wrapping his arms around her as if she was a life raft and letting the pain overtake him.

It was a pitiful sight, seeing a man so bereft and destroyed... Caroline cocooned Stefan as best as she could and held on tight, they were in for the long haul...

.

.

.

Damon's body stretched languidly in his sleep, feeling the stirrings of a distracting and delicious sensation in his lower body. The rhythmic motion, the pleasure waves all slowly nudging him into wakefulness.

"Elena..." - he huskily whispered, eyes still closed, eager hands reaching down to nestle into her soft hair.

Encouraged by Damon's breathy voice and his touch Elena increased the tempo of her ministrations, letting her mouth envelope and please him more eagerly.

"Ahhhh"- Damon groaned biting his lower lips and feeling the orgasm building up - "You, better, stop..." - he panted trying to halt Elena's motions even as his hips bucked involuntarily.

Elena paid no heed to his protests. She keep a steady pumping hand on the base of Damon's cock and determinedly kept her warm, wet mouth engulfing it all the way. The more Elena slid her lips sensuously up and down the more Damon was loosing all his restraint and the more he would push his erection deeper into her mouth. As he felt the tip of his penis hit the back of her throat his pleasure climbed higher and higher until he was not able to hold back. Soon Damon was crying out her name as he started spilling his seed down Elena's throat as she sucked on and on. She never paused, swallowing all his cum and nursing his cock as it softened.

Damon finally opened his eyes and they were full of adoration as he looked down at Elena. When their eyes met he reached under her arms and pulled her up the bed so that he could kiss her passionately.

"Hi" - he breathed as the stopped kissing.

"Hi" - came her smug little reply.

"You are pretty pleased with yourself aren't you?" - Damon asked with a chuckle.

"Ye-p" - Elena replied smiling broadly -"But as I recall Mr Salvatore, you were pretty pleased too."

Damon burst out in laughter. This cheeky and naughty version of Elena was delightful and loads of fun.

"True you little vixen." - he answered seductively - "Maybe I need to pay you back in kind." - he wiggled his eyebrows.

Elena squealed and jumped a meter away from him leaving him with a befuddled expression.

"It is not that I don't want to" - Elena started wriggling her hands nervously - "But..."

Damon rested his head on his folded arm and looked at her speculatively.

"Yes?" - he asked impatiently.

"Well... We are in New York Damon..." - came her whiny reply -" And I never been here so..."

"Elena Gilbert" - Damon started seriously -"Are you saying you rather go sightseeing that being screwed by me?" - he finished with an affronted face.

"Yeah..." - she replied embarrassed -"At least for today?" - she half pleaded -"Sorry..."

Damon guffawed and Elena looked up at him annoyed.

"You like seeing me squirm you jerk!"- she accused.

"Ye-p" - he smirked - "Common hot lips, let's get ready to hit the town."

"Hot lips?" - Elena asked with a raised eyebrow and a hand firmly placed at her waist -"Seriously?"

"Absolutely babe"- Damon answered as he replied and gave her a kiss that made her second guess her decision of not having that orgasm after all.

As fast as he got to her Damon was gone and she could hear the shower being turned on.

"Tease..." - she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!" - Damon sing-songed cheekily making Elena roll her eyes and laugh.

* * *

**AN: Ok, I didn't have time to proofread this but i wanted to publish it, so I apologize if there are tons of typos everywhere. Please R&R xoxo**


	3. Landmarks, squeals and lustful vampires

**AN: Another chapter guys :) There is probably only one more chapter and _i_ will need your help with it SO MAKE SURE TO READ THE AN AFTER THE STORY ok?**

* * *

_**Previously on The Vampire Diaries:**_

_"You like seeing me squirm you jerk!"- she accused._

_"Ye-p" - he smirked - "Come on hot lips, let's get ready to hit the town."_

_"Hot lips?" - Elena asked with a raised eyebrow and a hand firmly placed at her waist -"Seriously?"_

_"Absolutely babe"- Damon answered as he replied and gave her a kiss that made her second guess her decision of not having that orgasm after all._

_As fast as he got to her Damon was gone and she could hear the shower being turned on._

_"Tease..." - she muttered under her breath._

_"I heard that!" - Damon sing-songed cheekily making Elena roll her eyes and laugh._

* * *

Elena dragged Damon e-ve-ry-whe-re, from one postcard worthy place to another; her restless little feet stomped all over Manhattan as Damon idly wondered if he could remove her Duracell batteries.

As they ran from one place to the next, Elena would squeal like a child _every_ time she spotted a landmark. Now considering they were in New York City that meant that Elena squealed **_a lot_** of the time. From Columbus Circus to Chinatown and Wall Street to Battery Park, in Times Square and at the Statue of Liberty, at the Opera, Julliard, Greenwich Village and even at each individual Starbucks – thank God Vampires didn't need to watch their calories - through Chelsea and the High Line and e-ve-ry single art gallery, museum and shop – squeal, squeal, squeal!

Damon wasn't sure how much more genuine enthusiasm he could take. Elena's need to photograph every second of their journey baffled him and the rush to see the entirety of New York in a single day was hard for him to comprehend. Elena was like a kid on a sugar rush… Maybe that explained all the squealing and the God awful "I love NYC" foam high hat she was sporting.

"Smiiiile"- Elena commanded for the seventh million time that day, but the best Damon could muster was a grin.

Elena stood up from the stone wall and, looking down at the photo she had taken of them, frowned affronted.

"Damon! You ruined the picture. Again!" - she chastised -"Why can't you just smile?"

"Because, sweet cheeks"- he replied in an annoyed tone -"You take far too many photographs!" - he bit out -"And my face muscles are hurting."

Elena immediately exaggerated her pout and bashed her eye lashes at the sulking man, seated as he was, with his arms crossed.

"Oh my poor big bad vampire!" - she cooed approaching a weary Damon -"He's all tired, photographed out and cranky!"

Damon raised his eye brow suspiciously as Elena's hands wrapped around his face, lifting it to look at her, and her legs pushed his own apart. She left no space between them and he could feel the distinct pressure against his crotch.

"Elena..." - he started to say, placing his hands on her hips.

"Does little Damon need some TLC?" - she asked in that sickly sweet voice that was making his nerves raw even if he was starting to feel aroused.

"A little tip for the future..." - he eyed her speculatively.

"Yeees?" -she purred trying to play the seductress.

"Most 170 old vampires don't like to be patronized." - he pointed out acidly.

"Oh?" - Elena lost her composure for a second before he felt her knee rubbing up and down his crotch making him let out a traitorous grunt - "I dare say _**some**_ 170 old vampires **_do_** like to be teased a little." - she smiled coyly at him and Damon knew she had him.

"Ok... I'll play." - Damon replied with his tantalizing smirk, his fingers already tracing the skin around her waistline and making her shiver - "What exactly do you have in mind?"

And there it was. In a flash the Elena he knew was clear in the girl's face. She knew how to tease, how to put up a facade, but when you called her bluff, then she was all "deer caught in the headlights" and back to being Elena and not a seductress.

Seeing her fumble with how to react, all wide eyes and indecision, Damon did what he did best: he rescued her. He rose up slowly, eyes piercing hers, tethering her to him. Damon brought Elena's hips against his, pushing into her wantonly but discreetly, angling her pelvis so she could feel the benefits of their "closeness". When her lips parted a little, Damon closed the distance between them and delivered a slow, wet and mind numbing kiss that make her tingle all over. Her hands reflexively glided down his neck, seeking purchase on his shirt, her fingers practically clawing the fabric.

Elena melted into Damon becoming completely oblivious to the very public PDA they were engaged on. Thanks to Damon's extra strength, he was able to keep her hips from moving obscenely against him and, as such, giving the crowd around a show worth their money. Regretfully, there was nothing he could do about her little whimpering noises and people were starting to notice them.

Damon broke the kiss reluctantly, moving his swollen lips to Elena's ear.

"Babe, if we don't want to make a show of ourselves, we might want to move this somewhere else." - he whispered huskily.

"Yes. Please. Now" - Elena panted breathlessly holding tight to the lapels of his shirt unaware of how wrapped around him she really was.

Damon chuckled at her eagerness and obvious state of arousal, wishing they were alone so that he could have his way with her here and now.

"You will have to let go of me first Elena." – he smiled kindly at her as he brushed a hair off her blushing face.

"Oh. Right. Of course." – Elena replied, pushing herself awkwardly away from him all embarrassment and nervousness and pent up desire.

Damon watched her adoringly, enjoying her inability to speak and much less squeal – thank God - for the time being. He considered taking her under a bridge in Central Park, but the griminess of the setting irked him some. He looked around, plenty of restaurants and cafe's with easily accessible washrooms, but then again Elena deserve a little better than that.

The elder vampire did enjoy a passionate quickie from time to time. However he favored more ideal conditions and they had to be a bit better than broad daylight, busy or dirty spots and the girl in form fitting jeans and chucks.

Damon just had to choose… The hotel was six blocks south and they could get there in 10 minutes. Then there was a descent looking cinema with a suitably timed matinee just across the square. Should he get down and dirty with Elena in silver town or go for a lengthy luxurious seduction at the hotel? Now that was the rub…

* * *

**AN: Ok, here is your chance to choose. For the last chapter of this little saga do you want them having at it in the cinema or the hotel? Also, does anyone need to know anymore about Stefan? I'm happy to leave him the way he was but if your reasoning is sound I will add a little more of him. So R&R and let me know ok? xoxo**


	4. Lost in sweet torture

**AN: First of all, I'M SO SORRY that this took so long to be published. **

**Not only things got busy at my end but, regretfully, I lost most of the chapter I had written and had to write it all again. **

**So your final vote was for Damon and Elena to head out to the hotel instead of the cinema.**

**So here is the final chapter of this story. Enjoy**

* * *

**_Previously on The Vampire Diaries:_**

_Damon broke the kiss reluctantly, moving his swollen lips to Elena's ear._

_"Babe, if we don't want to make a show of ourselves, we might want to move this somewhere else." - he whispered huskily._

_"Yes. Please. Now" - Elena panted breathlessly holding tight to the lapels of his shirt unaware of how wrapped around him she really was._

_Damon chuckled at her eagerness and obvious state of arousal, wishing they were alone so that he could have his way with her here and now._

_"You will have to let go of me first Elena." – he smiled kindly at her as he brushed a hair off her blushing face._

_"Oh. Right. Of course." – Elena replied, pushing herself awkwardly away from him all embarrassment and nervousness and pent up desire._

_Damon watched her adoringly, enjoying her inability to speak and much less squeal – thank God - for the time being. He considered taking her under a bridge in Central Park, but the griminess of the setting irked him some. He looked around, plenty of restaurants and cafe's with easily accessible washrooms, but then again Elena deserve a little better than that._

_The elder vampire did enjoy a passionate quickie from time to time. However he favored more ideal conditions and they had to be a bit better than broad daylight, busy or dirty spots and the girl in form fitting jeans and chucks._

_Damon just had to choose… The hotel was six blocks south and they could get there in 10 minutes. Then there was a descent looking cinema with a suitably timed matinee just across the square. Should he get down and dirty with Elena in silver town or go for a lengthy luxurious seduction at the hotel? Now that was the rub…_

* * *

Pressed in the far corner of the elevator, Elena looked up at him from under long eye lashes. Her hand absentmindedly caressed her own swan like neck making a low rumble of desire escape Damon's chest. His arousal was self evident in the front of his tight pants as he became ravenous for the doe eyed beauty across from him.

Elena's moves were languid, caught as she was in the need to be claimed by him. Damon's moves were tense, invested as he was in keeping the beast in him at bay… Well, at least until they were in the privacy of their hotel room.

The ding of the elevator's door was a like pin dropping in a silent room; the tiny sound's reverberation unfolding exponentially and making all needs more pressing with every expansion.

Elena moved slowly, feline like, into the room in front of them. As she advanced, she casually left a trail of clothes in her wake; coat, chucks, jeans, top, bra... Damon watched spellbound as she peeled the layers off. He was so ready to pounce that he could hardly move as he looked at her body being revealed a little at a time.

The century old vampire vaguely wondered if he would ever get tired of watching her, of seeing her naked, of delighting in her curves. He chuckled quietly and Elena looked over her shoulder with a warm smile as if she was also in with the joke. Maybe she was, Damon mused. After all, she knew that Damon had been lifelong faithful to the body outlines shared by all the doppelgangers and that he would be attracted to her was a given.

Batting her eyelashes at the raven vampire, Elena hooked her dainty fingers in her panties waistline and ever so slowly shimmied them down her long legs. As her torso bent down following the garment to her ankles, Elena made a show of exposing her wet core to her captive audience. It worked like a charm.

Damon's hunger spiked, reaching dangerous levels as her hands massaged her toned legs seductively on the way up. Standing straight, Elena gave him another over the shoulder coy smile and headed slowly towards the bedroom leaving a very aroused and parched man behind.

Damon licked his dry lips, pulling at the neck of his t-shirt collar as if the fabric was restricting him. Dropping his coat off his shoulders, he kicked his boots, removed his socks, then his t-shirt and belt. Like a seasoned hunting dog, Damon tracked his quarry to the master bedroom, his jeans hanging low on his hips now that the zipper was left open so he had more room to be "comfortable".

When Damon entered the room, he found Elena leaning out of the window, cold fresh air caressing her hair and tanned skin. Her tresses provided some sort of modesty veil to her exposed form, covering her naked breasts as Elena gazed out at the city traffic below. Damon cocked his head to the side to better admire her naked rear as it was purposely in prime display with the way her body was leaning forward. _"Oh the things he could do to it, to her,"_ Damon thought idly...

He approached Elena slowly and she gave no other sign of acknowledging his presence than an almost imperceptible shiver she could not suppress. Damon smirked, reveling on the effect he had on her and figuring out immediately her game. His smile widened, because, boy, was he ever ready to play.

Silently Damon moved the ottoman behind her and sat on its edge. _"Glorious view"_ he thought to himself as he found himself very well placed to take full advantage of that beautiful bottom and the very slick wet center that sang out to him.

With a feather-light touch, Damon allowed his index finger to rest just bellow Elena's nape. The moment their skins connected a jolt of electricity alerted both their senses. Damon groaned quietly and Elena's breath caught in her chest in response, but other than that she remained purposely aloof and he allowed her to pretend that she was.

Damon unhurriedly glided his finger from the top of Elena's spine to her tail bone. Making the arch in her spine become more pronounced as her body betrayed its need for him. The tips of his other fingers joined in his exploration as Damon guided his touch around her bottom and allowed his little fingers to meet and graze at its underside. Elena's breath hitched minutely when the twin fingers moved a little forward and that much nearer the sensitized skin of her hungry core.

Smiling, Damon Ignored Elena's needy little whimper and he moved away from where she wanted him. Using his knuckles, he continued to caress down the inside of her tights, coaxing them gently apart as the feeling of his skin made Elena's burn with desire. Her body, in response, leaned further forward as she rested her head on her folded arms on the windowsill.

Damon had to resist the urge to just dive in into her now fully exposed core. Her smell was intoxicating, but he wanted to take this tortuously slow even if the pressure in his pants was keeping him on edge. His thumbs found the sensitive skin behind her knees and the circular motion elicited a moan from Elena. Damon sighed at her reaction and took the opportunity to lay wet kiss patterns across her soft skin. He felt Elena shift and had to close his eyes to calm himself. He absentmindedly cataloged the recently discovered hot spot for future exploration.

When Damon open his eyes he was starring into her sizzling brown one's as she was now fully bent down. Elena's hand reached for his chin and brought his mouth to hers. She ran a lazy tongue over his lips, making Damon's hands wrap themselves more firmly around her legs as he got lost in the moment. His grip tightened as he felt Elena's sharp incisors pierce his lips. Damon looked up to see a wicked glint sparkle in Elena's eyes as she licked at the blood lustfully. He gave her his own brand of wicked stare back as he lapped at the blood from the wounds in his mouth. Elena smiled back with desirous eyes that never left Damon's as his hands rose up her legs, nails scrapping a trail of sensation and need across her skin.

When the sensation became too much, Elena closed her eyes. Keeping a hand firmly wrapped around her right leg, Damon allowed the other to reach where her spine bent. His hand lay flat and possessively at the junction, effectively stopping Elena's ability to straighten up.

With his prey exactly were he wanted her, Damon blew softly on her exposed sex and as predicted her body jolted up but was stopped by his steady hand. Elena's breath escaped her raggedly as she felt Damon's soft hair graze the heated skin between her tights. As he slowly approached his erect tongue and firmly tapped her clit once, the precision of the contact and the coolness of his tongue made her shiver. Elena was so strung up that her nerve endings were extremely sensitive and that little tap was like a shock to her system.

She instinctively tried to straighten up again, but Damon's hand held her firmly in place as his lascivious tongue traced "nearly not there trails" around the edges of her folds. Elena's body convulsed but had no freedom of motion and all she wanted to do was to push herself further into that teasing tongue, into those skilled lips.

When Damon's tongue slid over her hardened bud, Elena moaned wantonly and felt his smile form against her core. Damon continued his merciless assault; his tongue laving her folds with practiced precision, roaming over her clit, putting enough pressure to tempt but not satisfy, licking debauchedly at her entrance, running his wicked tongue from her clit, through were she wanted it most and over her rear making her gasp at the sensation and some vague notion that he was going a little bit too far.

Elena was melting and purring, unable to stay still against his assault and unable to move under his firm hold. The movements delivered by his mouth were sensual and licentious, yet painfully agonizing. Where the pain became pleasure or the pleasure became pain she wasn't really sure. All Elena knew was that she was becoming desperate for his body, that her sex was over sensitized and in desperate need of more than teasing caresses. Damon's tongue traced and glided between her lower lips prompting a gargled whimper from Elena. She had half a mind to tell Damon to just get on with it, but the slow burn seduction was keeping her mind foggy and disconnected. All she could do, as his wicked tongue attacked her skin was to relish in the sensations and to anxiously wait for him to give her more.

Damon let out a muffled groan against Elena's core making her needy center react to the sound causing more wetness to pool and her dead heart to pound loudly. Elena's whimpers were finally too much to take and a low growl rumbled from the base of Damon's throat making her shudder.

A weak cry slipped from Elena's lips as Damon lifted his gifted mouth away from her. She didn't have a chance to whine because the next second Damon rammed his erection into her in one invading trust, effectively impaling himself into her core.

Elena let out a long wail, that was part moan and part obscenities as her body relished in the contrast of the soft touch caresses and the fullness of the sudden invasion. Her body arched spasmodically and her back slammed against Damon's naked chest, her head automatically tilting back and her eyes fluttering close.

Damon's possessive hands wrapped themselves around her shoulders and down her arms, grazing the sides of her breasts as he moved Elena's hands to the windowsill.

"Better?" – Damon's hot breath fawned over her ear lewdly before he kissed his way down and nuzzled into Elena's neck.

The girl in his arms was incapable to form a coherent answer. When she felt his fangs grazing her skin a little needy whimper escaped her lips and she tightened her hold on the window as she pushed her bottom against his hips begging for more.

Damon growled unbidden at her reaction and sunk his fangs into Elena's neck avidly, reveling in giving into the beastly hunger of his true nature. Once firmly connected to her life source, Damon slowly pulled his erection almost all the way out of her incendiary core. There was a brief pause, making Elena whimper in anticipation, then Damon trusted eagerly forward and didn't stop; pounding without mercy into the trembling beauty, pushing in and out of her in rhythm with the gulps of blood passing his lips.

Elena relished in the sudden aggression of her lover, in the blood flowing out of her and into him, in the feeling of being filled and pumped raw... Damon kept a steady pleasuring hand rubbing at her sensitized clit, the multitude of stimulations caused her breath to go ragged and Elena's hips to buck violently.

Where they met, their skins became slick with sweat as Damon mercilessly pounded into her greedy core. Elena wrapped an arm around his neck and surrendered to the bliss as a deep, throaty moan escaped her lips.

This was heaven, this sensuous assault, this joining of bodies and the blood exchange. This moment of connection, amidst a haze of arousal and seconds before their orgasms exploded, was everything that was right with them. They were meant to be together, to come together, like this, forever. They were never more themselves that when they were deeply linked like this, panting and whimpering and letting pleasure take over.

Elena belonged to him and Damon belonged to her at a primeval level that neither of them had never ever belonged to anyone.

As Damon kept his steady pace, Elena's core throbbed and her heart palpitated. Suddenly, he removed his fangs from her neck and pulled her mouth roughly to his. Her lips willingly parted and his voracious tongue greedily slid inside. The kiss was messy and ebullient, tasting of blood and carnal need. Elena's fingers laced through his hair making his movements become more forceful and chaotic. Damon's hands slid down from her face and dug into her hips, causing the coil at the base of Elena's stomach to tighten. As he ground against her, Damon's breath leaked from the kiss and flowed in jagged pants across her skin. Elena's body began to tremble and convulse around Damon's erection as she neared her orgasm, making him breath out obscenities near her ear as her core coached his climax out of him. Two more trusts and all heaven broke loose. The coil in Elena's stomach released like a Catherine wheel as she felt Damon coat her insides. His name repeatedly poured out of her mouth like a prayer as hers poured out of his like a benediction.

As the tremors of the orgasm slowly expired, Damon's strong arms wrapped against her waist lovingly and he leaned his forehead against her neck.

"I love you" – he whispered devotionally as they basked in the post-orgasm afterglow.

"And I you Damon…" – Elena whispered with equal emotion, feeling his smile against the skin of her neck.

New York, one of the most enticing cities in the world, may have been waiting outside, but for Damon and Elena, this moment right here, this was blissful perfection.

~The end ~

(Now enter Season 4, Episode 18: American Gothic)

* * *

**AN: So this is it folks. I hope it was worth the wait. this story is now wrapped up and the "next scene" is Damon and Elena walking down a New York City street and you know how that episode ends...**

**Also CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY : " Pictures of You : A catharsis". You might like it :)**


End file.
